The Cell Culture Facility Core (CCFC) is housed in two laboratory rooms in the Institute of Chemical Toxicology, that contain all items of equipment necessary for cell culture work. Another laboratory for viral transfection of cultured cells has been established within the Wayne State University School of Medicine, but it is not clear to what degree this latter lab is under the control of the CCFC. Dr. Thomas Kocarek is the core Leader and is requesting 20% of his salary for this role. He is assisted by two full time technicians. The facility provides the following services: 1) preparation of primary cultures of animal hepatocytes and Kupffer cells; 2) acquisition, maintenance in culture, cryopreservation and distribution to users of cell lines; 3) preparation of hybridomas producing antibodies to user-provided antigens; 4) optimization of conditions for transfecting cell lines or primary cultures; 5) preparation/distribution of culture medium; 6) testing of cell lines for mycoplasma contamination; 7) provision of space, equipment and sterile supplies for cell culture work; and 8) provision of training, assistance and consultation in cell culture techniques. During the last three years, use of the facility has grown substantially, from three users at the time of the original grant application, to 18 investigators who have used the facility to date. Fourteen of the above eighteen investigators are Center members and these individuals account for 99% of the total usage of the CCFC. Future plans include the establishment of the following services, which are currently under development: 1) isolation and primary culture of human hepatocytes; 2) preparation of liver slices for short term studies; and 3) isolation of cells representing different stages of the cell cycle by centrifugal elutriation. The CCFC will also improve its ability to produce hybridomas and will continue to work with investigators to develop new cell isolation techniques.